LockIn at Hill Ridge Junior high
by sodafizz2007
Summary: Hillridge Junior High is having a lock-in at the school on a friday night dance included. All the 8th graders are going, Ethan, kate, Claire, and....... Gordo. No Miranda though what will happen that night? Will truths be revealed? UPDATED!REVIEW!
1. The Announcement

This is my first Fan Fiction I hope you like it! I don't own anything im just making this up off the top of my head!  
  
  
  
* BEEP *  
  
" Attention all Hillridge Junior High 8th Graders. In honor of you departing from us the staff and myself the principal have decided to have a lock-in. This Friday you will be able to stay after school and bring your sleeping bags because your spending the night! There will be a dance first then everyone will be able to lay out on the gym floor and spend the night. There will be heavy supervision. Since we have no way of separating girls from boys! Thank and enjoy the rest of your day!"  
  
Later walking down the hall Lizzie bumps into Gordo at his locker.  
  
" Hey so here about the lock-in? Sounds pretty cool."  
  
" Yea it does, good thing there not separating girls and guys though." " Why you say that Gordo?"  
  
" Well.uh.. Miranda! She won't be there for you to hang around with, ya know. Then you would be forced to sleep next to Kate or Veroca."  
  
" Yea, your right. Well at least I still have you!" Lizzie looks down at her books and then looks up and gives Gordo a little smile.  
  
" Yea." Gordo smiles back.  
  
There eyes lock into one an others till Lizzie snaps out of the trans."  
  
" Uh were going to be late for English we better go."  
  
When Lizzie got home she went up to her room and sat on her bed.  
  
" Whats going on with me? I am I falling for Gordo? Why was I so happy that Miranda isn't going to be there?" She kept thinking to herself all the rest of the night through dinner.  
  
" Is everything ok? You seem to be a little out in space today honey. Something bad happen at school?" Jo McGuire asked at the dinner table.  
  
" She probably got her face rubbed in dirt by Kate again!" Matt said  
  
" Shut-up you weasel!"  
  
" Now Lizzie don't call your brother a weasel." Her father responded  
  
" No nothing is wrong... hey listen there's going to be this lock-in at school on Friday can I go? Everybody's going, Gordo, and umm Kate and Ethan." Why did I say Gordo first and Ethan last? Something is wrong I can't be falling for Gordo he's my best friend.  
  
" Isn't that Ethan kid the one your obsessing over? Because I don't think you should go." Lizzie's dad asked  
  
" Oh there's going to be tons of super vision there don't worry." I have to find a way to go. but why?  
  
" Ok that sounds fine dear doesn't dear?" Lizzie's mom asker her dad.  
  
Later that night while Lizzie was doing her homework the phone rang.  
  
" Hello"  
  
" Hi Lizzie"  
  
It was Gordo she new it was by his voice so strong and firm she prayed that he'd call.  
  
" Hi what's up? Home work problems?"  
  
" No why would I need help on my homework?"  
  
" That's right its usually me asking you"  
  
Lizzie giggled but Gordo didn't. Something is on his mind he's never this nervous on the phone. Then Lizzie remembered the dance. There was going to be a dance that night too? Was he going to ask me or was it something else?  
  
" So what do you really want" breaking the ice.  
  
" Well.uh.you know the lock- in thing?.. Well the dance be before the lock- in?"  
  
" Yea I know what your talking about?" her hands were getting shaking  
  
" Well I had a question about that.."  
  
Author Note: Sorry its short! Please send reviews! I want to know if you want me to continue or if you thinks its stupid beyond reason! 


	2. Dissappointed

Hey how you like the first one? Well I decided to continue cause even I want to know what's going to happen! lol  
  
What if Gordo asks me to the dance? What will I say? Do I really like him? No I don't like him I like Ethan he's my main man. I can't like Gordo. But I think I might. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him if things don't work out.  
  
" Lizzie?. Lizzie?. Are you still there I said I needed to ask you a question."  
  
" Hmmm.oh yea I'm still here." Butterflies in my stomach were getting huge this could be the one of those life alternating moments you think about and want to happen but never do because TV life is nothing like the real thing.  
  
" See there's this girl and you know the lock in? Well the dance before I want to take her but you see I don't know if she feels the same way. I don't want to look stupid asking so..yea what should I do?"  
  
My heart sank there's another girl. Its not me. I do have feelings for Gordo, if I didn't I wouldn't be this jealous. What was I going to say. What was I going to do? My life is ruined. Nothing every works the way its supposed too.  
  
" Umm an other girl you say?"  
  
I wasn't giving up that easy. I was going to find out who she was and then make sure she can't make so we can at least go as friends. I really don't want my night to be ruined. Miranda not being there already sucks enough. Now my other Best friend can't even make. My life is so messed up.  
  
" Yea. so does the Oh great McGuire have some advice for me or what?"  
  
" Who is this girl anyways? Maybe it would help if I knew."  
  
" Well.ahhh. You don't quite know her."  
  
" Oh.. well I guess you should just ask her, ya know, nothing hurts." Nothing more then what I am feeling right. " I hope I helped." " Yea, kind of. I have more then what I started with. So I guess see you at school?"  
  
" Yea, at school, hey if that girl turns you down you can call me and I will be more then happy to go with you as friends."  
  
" Ok. well bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone.  
  
" Matt what do you want now?"  
  
" Hey how did you know that I was outside the door listening?"  
  
" I have lived with you in this house for 12 years, sooner or later I was bound to pick up on your little stupid plans one of these days."  
  
" Man I need some new material, well now you're off the phone I think I'll call Lanny he has good material ideas!"  
  
" What a loser" I shook my head. What was I going to do my life makes no sense I have no one to talk to. Miranda is in Mexico on vacation and I don't want to talk to my parents because they'll get all weird on me for liking Gordo. I fall down to my pillow and screamed that always makes me feel better.  
  
The next few days at school were terrible. I was fighting mixed fillings.  
  
When I thought my day couldn't get any worse Kate walked up with her posse.  
  
" Will if it isn't are very on loz-zie Mcguire." She flipped her hair and gave me a snotty look.  
  
"Listen Kate I don't need this from you today or any day. You know what I'm sick and tired of you always ratting and raving on me. Why is that you always try to make my life and my friends miserable?"  
  
" Its my job and I'm good at it, bye Loz-zie McGuire." She turned around and walk away.  
  
Oh did I hate Kate even though we used to be friends I can't help but think badly of her. But then after all she was the same Kate that kept my deepest secrets. Well now the secret keeping is up to Miranda who just so happens to not be around in my time of need. Then I spotted Gordo who had apparently seen the whole thing from the other side of the hall. Now he was walking my way, just the person I want to talk to.  
  
" Hey I overheard what you said to Kate, very good. Your finally not letting her rule your life."  
  
" Yea, whatever.." I practically slammed my locker shut.  
  
" Hey is something wrong? Did I offend you in some way?"  
  
Did he offend me? What a question to have to respond too.  
  
" No, listen I have to go class is going to start." I finally said  
  
" Something's wrong McGuire. We've always been able to talk. ya know.."  
  
" Yea I know but life so confusing now with people and stuff." and stuff yea I wish I could have poured my heart out but I couldn't. What if he didn't feel the same way. After all there was that other girl..  
  
Author Note: Hey guys thanxs for all your reviews I have decided to continue on the story so please send more reviews! Tell me what you think about it. I already have ideas for things that are going to happen I just need some build up stuff. Sorry if it might take a little bit longer because I'm swamped with school crude so REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks! 


	3. Fight

" Listen Gordo, tomorrow is the lock in. I just have a lot on my mind. What poor ole dateless dance Lizzie is going to wear and what to bring."  
  
I really meant that I am not dragging along my Cinderella sleeping bag. NO WAY! I'd rather sleep in dirt. Mr. Snuggles isn't going either.  
  
" Nobody's asked you yet?!"  
  
" No."  
  
What was Gordo trying to get at?  
  
" Good, I mean."  
  
" What Gordo? Good? Come one were going to high school. The last impression you make is how people will remember you forever."  
  
" Why do you always have to keep an image with people? Why can't you be happy the way you are and with the friends you have?"  
  
" Gordo. never mind. Gosh I wish that Miranda was here, she would be able to help me."  
  
" Why is it always Miranda? You never turn to me for anything. I'm just Gordo the lousy guy who gets dragged along to chick flicks, shopping trips, and can't ever stop hearing about who Miranda likes or who you like."  
  
Gordo was starting to get really mad. I'd never seen him get this mad before. The last time he was even the slightest mad was when our science teacher was giving him B's when he thought he should be getting A's for his science projects. I thought he was done blowing off his steam but nope, he kept going.  
  
" Have you two ever considered me? Do you think that I don't have any problems? Least you have Miranda to turn to. I Have Tudgeman and Ethan. Like I'm really going to tell them things."  
  
" Gordo listen."  
  
" No McGuire. I have been listening for too long. I'm done." Gordo just walked away. I hated when he called me McGuire. Even thought he did it most the time. The way he said my first name. Lizzie was like heaven. McGuire wasn't bad when he said it in a nice way but, just now McGuire sounded like he was convicting me of a crime I never committed. Now what was I supposed to do. My only friend to hang around with tomorrow was furious with me!  
  
I was sick to my stomach life wasn't going right at all. I needed to go home I needed to be alone. Most of all I needed to get away from Gordo. I couldn't bare to look at him. He was my only real friend left and I had just got into a fight with him. He was right though. Miranda and I had never really considered Gordo's feelings. We had been caught up to much in our own little worlds that when Gordo would try to tell us things that we wouldn't even care. Well I know for a fact that I wouldn't want to tell Gordo my deepest secrets, so why would he want to tell Miranda or me.  
  
Finally the bell rang to go home. As soon as I walked in Matt jumped out from behind a plant. I screamed.  
  
" Go away."  
  
" What's wrong did little Lizzie have a bad day?"  
  
" Shut-up Matt, when your 14 and are coming home depressed don't come running to me because I will remember everything that you had to say when I came home after a bad day."  
  
I ran upstairs and slammed my doors. I learned that when I do that I usually get both parents running upstairs to yell and see what's wrong. And of course as predicted there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Can I come in?"  
  
It was my mom. She always had comforting way of helping me deal with things? But I wasn't about to tell her everything because I don't like her getting into my business with my friends. I knew she knew that had liked Gordo and that I still might. So I did the next best thing I was going to use the good ole I have this friend.  
  
" Sure."  
  
I sat up and wiped my eyes because I had started to cry.  
  
" I thought we discussed the deal with slamming. Oh honey what's wrong it looks like your crying."  
  
" I just had a rough day at school that's all."  
  
" Do you care to talk about it?"  
  
Here it goes the I have a friend thing lets see if I can fool her.  
  
" Well you see I have this friend, who likes one of there friends and they just got into a big fight and he said something's that really made her think about there friendship. Now my friend is really confused and doesn't know what to do because she doesn't know how to apologize for a life time of mistakes she made."  
  
" Oh Lizzie, does this have anything to do with you and Gordo?"  
  
What how dare she think like that. well after all it is but I wasn't about to let her in on my little secret.  
  
" NO! I told you it's my friend."  
  
" Ohhh, well I think your friend should, let her friend cool off for awhile and then see where things go for there. But she should also consider apologizing sometime too."  
  
Why is that mothers seem like that know everything but just go along with your stories to make you feel bad?  
  
" Ok thanks I'll tell her that."  
  
Well now I knew semi what I had to do. But I didn't think that Gordo would be talking to me anytime soon. But there was still one thing that bothered my mind before Gordo got mad. After I said I still didn't have a date, he said good. Maybe I was the girl he wanted to ask or maybe his real data just flopped out on him. Well now there was no chance he would be asking me anymore.  
  
Author Note: You like? Well I've been really debating on how things should go from here. I have some different ideas that could happen at the lock-in I just have to pick which one would work out the best. If you have any ideas please post reviews! O yea it's PG now but it might turn to P-13 when they get to the lock-in! 


	4. Lizzie and the Change

Hey guys thanks for your support! The lock-in is getting nearer.lol keep reading!!  
  
  
  
I so dread going to school today. The last person I want to see is Gordo. Last night I really was thinking about what he was saying. Why he was so mad. Its true that when me and Miranda never really ask him when things are wrong and never consider his feelings as much as we should. I am just wondering if I should go up and confront him or just let him cool off like my mom said.  
  
Well I was at my locker they interrupted with just the announcement I wanted to hear.  
  
* BEEP *  
  
Attention all students. As you know the 8th grade lock-in is tonight! Don't forget to bring your pillows. Your in for a load of fun. The dance starts promptly at 6:00 and ends at 8:00. Lights out will be at 11:00 and parents should plan to pick you up at about 12:00-12:30 the following morning. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the day and tonight!  
  
" Yea. I'm so sure I'll be enjoying my night." I mumbled to myself.  
  
Gordo won't even look at me. I don't know how I'm going to make it through lunch. He probably won't even sit by me.  
  
~Later at Lunch~  
  
Where to sit today, I hope that I'm not forced to sit on the grass again. Hey there's Gordo, but I don't want to sit by him because he's mad. Gosh I sure make stupid mistakes all the time.  
  
I finally just take a seat at an empty table and pick at my meatloaf surprise. Sometimes you wonder just what the surprise is. Well I certainly wasn't going to find out I dropped my fork on the tray and pushed it aside.  
  
I could have screamed right there but I wasn't about to do that. I am totally reconsidering the whole lock-in thing tonight. It might be better for me, for Gordo, and for the whole junior high population.  
  
Finally the end of the day came. I was so glad to get home and go into my nice room. Matt free, he was spending the night at Lanny's. My parents were going to be home alone. It will do them good to spend some quality time together without having to be yelling at Matt and me.  
  
Relaxing on my bad I slowly dozed off into a deep sleep. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
" LIZZIE!! LIZZIE!!"  
  
It was my mom calling from downstairs. I had dozed off and didn't even realize it. Then I looked over at my clock it clicked to 6:06. OH NO! the dance had already started.  
  
" LIZZIE!!"  
  
" Yea mom?" I yelled back  
  
" MIRANDA'S ON THE PHONE!!"  
  
EEEEEEEE Miranda just the person I needed to talk to.  
  
" OK I GOT IT!"  
  
" Hi Miranda?"  
  
" Hey Lizzie what's up?"  
  
" Nothing just missing my best friend. How are things in Mexico."  
  
" Ugh I so wish I could be back home. Its nice and all but when you get to much of a good thing then it gets a little boring. So you keeping Gordo in line for me?" She giggled  
  
" No more like he's keeping me in line."  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Well we got into a fight and now I think he's mad at me."  
  
" What was the fight about?"  
  
" Well you see I have a lot on my mind because there doing this lock- in thing at school with a dance before and."  
  
Miranda interrupted " OH! I was there. That's not fair, so Ethan ask you to the dance."  
  
" Yea right, plus, I wouldn't want Ethan to ask me."  
  
There was a silence  
  
" Well then who would you want to ask you?"  
  
" Well.umm.you see I have been needing to talk to you about a lot of things cause everything got so confusing and." Miranda interrupted again. I hate it when she does  
  
" Oh my gosh Lizzie, are you trying to say what I think your trying to say. Lizzie McGuire. you like Gordo! I can't believe it! Why didn't you call when you found out? That's no way to treat a best friend by keeping secrets from them."  
  
" I'm sorry, I wanted to but I didn't no where to reach you besides sending you a letter by snail mail."  
  
" This is great I can't wait to get back!"  
  
" Well things aren't great right now. remember I got into a fight with Gordo."  
  
" Oh yea. So lay it on me tell me what's happening. Maybe Miranda the Marvelous can be at your assistants."  
  
We both break out into laughter  
  
" Well it all started when Gordo called me earlier this week, I thought he might be asking me to the dance. Well turns out that he was asking me advice about asking some girl to the dance. Then he started getting all mad at me because we never listen to his problems and how I never tell him anything."  
  
" Sounds pretty bad, have you apologized yet?"  
  
" No, I wanted to let him cool off he seemed pretty steamed."  
  
" Well when does this lock-in start?"  
  
" It already started. I don't think I'm going to go.."  
  
" What Lizzie miss a dance? Listen do you really like Gordo I mean a lot?"  
  
" Yea I do."  
  
" Then what are you doing sitting here girl? You should be cranking it at the dance. From what I remember I'm sure Gordo might have a thing for you."  
  
" Really? Well what about that other girl?"  
  
" Just go and apologize, maybe tell him how you really feel."  
  
" Man, I wish you were here!"  
  
" So do I!"  
  
" Ok well if I still want to make it I better get packing."  
  
" Ok, where something cute! You want his attention don't you?"  
  
" Totally! I'll call you later ok!"  
  
" Ok! Adios!" I hung up the phone and ran down stairs to find my mom.  
  
" MOM!"  
  
" I'm right here no need to yell."  
  
" Hey can you drive me to school I have a friendship to mend and lock-in to go to!"  
  
" Sure sweetie."  
  
" Thank you!"  
  
I ran back upstairs and changed into my cutest dress, did my hair and threw on some make-up. Packed the essentials I needed for spending the night and my mom and me were off to the dance. Now all I have to do is pray that Gordo will forgive me!  
  
Author Note: SO what do you think? Well don't just talk to the computer screen. Click the little button and post a review so I can read it! THANXS FOR UR SUPPORT! 


	5. The Dance

Thanx for your support!!  
The whole drive there was so nerve racking. Lizzie was practically shaking all over. It was already 7:30 and she new she would make it just in time to catch the last couple of songs.  
  
" What's wrong honey? You look like you have a lot on your mind."  
  
Why do moms always no when to pry into there daughters life when they least want them too.  
  
" Well lets just say that my friend got herself into a bigger root and now she has to go fix it."  
  
" Oh well then why hasn't your friend apologized to Gordo sooner?"  
  
" Well my friend. hey wait what? How did you.? When did you.?"  
  
" Let's just say that some people just aren't that good at lying."  
  
" Yea, I guess your right."  
  
Well that was a shock. Moms aren't supposed to know that much, least she understands. Well the last corner is coming up and my future waits.  
  
As soon as my mom stopped the car, those butterflies in my stomach grew ten times bigger. I grabbed my bag, pillow and sleeping bag.  
  
" Bye pookie!"  
  
" MOM!" I leaned back in the door. " This is a public place, lets keep the pookies to the mininum."  
  
Just when you think you've hit base with your mom. She turns around and hits you where it hurts.  
  
" Oh.oops sorry. that's right. fun."  
  
I shut the door and turned around. I was at school. I took a deep breathe and started to walk to the door.  
  
" Hey Lizzie, you look nice. You need to check your stuff in here and then but it in that classroom there then you can go to the last part of the dance."  
  
Well looks like the entire 8th grade was. Ok course the computer club who was dateless was at the door, greeting everybody.  
  
" Yea thanks."  
  
They scare me sometimes. I walked into the classroom and looked for a spot to set my stuff. I seen Gordo's bag that. My first instinct was to set it right next to his. But the only problem was that all around his stuff was other peoples stuff. I found an empty corner and set my bag down. Since Miranda wasn't there to do a quick hair check with I unzipped my front pocket and took out a mirror.  
  
So this is the face that everyone sees every day? I always hated looking at myself. Maybe Gordo was right maybe I shouldn't care so much what people think of me.  
  
Snapping out of my thought by the sound of another song starting. " And this will be our last song of the evening, thank you so much for coming and enjoy the rest of your night!"  
  
Oh no I missed the entire dance. I looked down at my watch and it said 7:51. This is not good! She got up and sprinted to the gym doors.  
  
There are so many people on the dance floor. I need to get farther in to see if I can find Gordo. I walked up to the punch bowl and tried to look around people. Then like at all dances there was a wall of lonely people who had no one to dance with. I decided to walk over there to see if Gordo was standing there.  
  
When I finally approached the wall I saw the crowd of computer dorks that were at the door had made their way to the gym were ready to pounce at any breathing female not dancing. There was no sign of Gordo. Even Tudge wasn't at the wall. He was out slow dancing with Veruca.  
  
I saw Kate and Ethan then finally I saw Gordo..  
  
He was dancing on the floor and he wasn't alone. I couldn't tell who the girl was but I didn't want to stay and find out. He seen me and I knew that him and everyone else who was looking my way could see my face get red and the tears well up in my eyes.  
  
I just shook my head and darted as fast I could to the bathroom and pray no one was in there that I knew. When I finally reached the door I pushed with all my might and ran into the last stall and slammed it shut. I put down the seat and grabbed a hand full of toilet paper.  
  
What I'm I going to do. My worst nightmare had come true. All the bad things that I thought about and all the worst scenarios that I made up in my head had come true. There really was another girl. Now I know how Gordo felt when I went out with Ronnie. Except I don't think it hurt him this bad and made him cry this much.  
  
Little did I know that Gordo, too had ran out of the gym.  
  
Author Note: Hehehehe I'm soooo mean. Don't worry I'm sure things will work out. or will they????? Stay tuned. Updates soon.p.s. sorry its sooooo short 


	6. Following the crowd

Hi, I hope your enjoying my Fan Fic. I sure am enjoying writing it! So thanks ya'll for your reviews they're really encouraging me to write more! OK now you ready for more Lizzie McGuire?  
I can't believe it, Gordo actually came with another girl? I thought it was all made up. Well I have to go out sooner or later. I got up off the toilet seat and opened the stall door.  
  
I walked over to the mirrors to check how I looked. My eyes are all puffy and face all red. I know I should just walk out there like that. But I can't let them, more like him, see that I cried. I opened my small purse and pulled out some powder and dabbed it on under my eyes. I looked semi better. After one last look I walked out of the door.  
  
I went into the classroom and my bag and stuff was the only things left. I picked them up and carried them into the gym. Everyone's stuff was pushed up to the side and the whole 8th grade was playing games.  
  
" Well hello Lizzie."  
  
Mr. Dig just popped up out of now where. He tends to do that a lot.  
  
" Mr. Dig, gosh you scared me."  
  
" I think that right statement would be you scared me."  
  
" Wait. what?"  
  
" Never mind, it's nice of you to join us. Well right now were doing some fun activities. You all have been put into groups. Ahh lets see where you are." Mr. Dig flipped through some pages on a clipboard. " I do believe you are with a friend, Miss McGuire."  
  
" . and which friend would that be?"  
  
" You are in.Gordo's group!"  
  
" Umm Mr. Dig, I don't think that it would be the best if I was in his group you see, were kind of not getting along."  
  
Oh I hope he changes me, I don't think I could get through the night. It's bad enough just being in the same room as Gordo right now.  
  
" Ok then Miss McGuire. I think we can rearrange that. How about Kate's group."  
  
" Uh. Ok sure."  
  
" Really?"  
  
Mr. Dig seemed surprised. Why?  
  
" Yea, really."  
  
" Well ok, then have a fun night."  
  
" Yea, right."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
" Oh um nothing."  
  
I couldn't help but make my night terrible. I kept looking over at Gordo. He seemed like he didn't even care. But more like he something on his mind that he wasn't going to share with the rest of the world.  
  
Finally it was 10:30. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. I had about the worst day in a long time. All the activities were moved aside and the gym was empty with everyone spreading out there sleeping bags. For the first time that night I realized that I was going to be a loner. While everyone else was whispering secrets and giggling all night long, I was just laying there dozing in and out. Least that's what I thought I would be doing.  
  
" Ok everyone thanks for a smooth night and I hope tonight will be even smoother! Night all."  
  
With that Mr. Dig turned off the lights. I heard people scream. I could see that Gordo wasn't really sleeping by anyone, he was more off to himself. I rolled over on my back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Then I heard some rustling and I decided that since I had nothing better to do that I should roll over and look.  
  
Kate and Claire had crawled over by Ethan's sleeping bag. They whispered to him something, but they were just to far away to hear. After that they creeped by the gym doors. I thought for sure Mr. Dig was going to catch them. But I heard him snore a earth shaking snore. Kate and Claire high- fived each other and crawled out the door.  
  
That's kind of weird but what girl named Kate Sanders isn't. I flipped over on my stomach and rested my head on my hands. I looked Gordo's direction and he was laying probably sleeping. After all these years I can't believe I over looked what Gordo felt. I know that he was trying to tell me something. But I messed up and now it was to late. He had moved on and liked another girl. I just realized I liked him to late.  
  
Some movement caught my eye to my left. It was Ethan's sleeping bag. He was getting up too. What was going on? Well I can't be something to big because Claire was with Kate, but they were up to something. He, like Kate and Claire crawled over to where Mr. Dig was sitting by the door. Some strong supervision they had working that night.  
  
Then another russel of a sleeping bag. Tudge?! What was he doing. Something was up that I wasn't let in on. Instead of crawling to the door he crawled toward where Gordo was sleeping. That was it. I needed to find out what was going on.  
  
As soon as Gordo and Tudge had sneaked out I got out of my sleeping bag and hurried across the floor, avoiding victims of middle school madness. As soon as I got out of the gym I stood up. All the lights were off and the halls were dark. I never really seen the school dark. It was kind of eerie. I crept behind a corner and watched Tudge and Gordo slip off into the principals office.  
  
What are they up to? I decided to go see for myself. I could see a flash light waving through the window, and whispers coming from inside the door.  
  
" Ugh Tudge, why did you have to brink Dorko?"  
  
It was Kate and where did she come off calling Gordo a dork?  
  
" Listen Kate, its not always about you ok, we need some more people, this will get boring."  
  
" Ugh fine."  
  
I needed to get in there to see what was going on. I knew just the way too.  
  
Author Note: So.. What you think, am I keeping you on you're the edge of your seat? Well please review! 


	7. Spin the wut? and with who?

Ok I don't have anything to say for starters except that this chapter might be a little short! So here goes the story.  
  
I walked in front of the door hoping that I would cast a shadow on the door and they all would freak out.  
  
" Oh my gosh, is someone out there."  
  
It was Claire my plan was working great!  
  
I grabbed the handle and slowly started to turn it. I was doing things like a horror movie. But what's the horror in this. besides the fact I'm freaking everyone out!  
  
I opened the door all the way.  
  
"BOO!" I yelled  
  
Everyone screamed.  
  
" Shhh you don't want Mr. Dig to come and break up this little game you guys are obviously up to."  
  
" Lizzie, go away we don't need you here."  
  
Everyone was sitting in a circle. Gordo was there too. I looked down and smiled.  
  
" Listen if you want to get away with this your going to need some little tips on keeping this quiet."  
  
" Ugh. fine just hurry up we need to get this started so we can get more in if we do get caught."  
  
" Ok for starters, if were using a flashlight pull down the shade." I grabbed the shade on the principal's door and pulled it down all the way.  
  
" Why didn't think of that," Tudge said slapping his forehead  
  
" Kate, can I borrow your hoodie?"  
  
" Uh, why its new and designer."  
  
" Trust me its for a good cause."  
  
Kate took off her hoodie and I wrapped up in to a long spiral and shoved it under the door by the crack.  
  
" Volia, sound proof."  
  
" Wow, Liz-zie very smooth.." Ethan commented  
  
" Yea thanks Ethan."  
  
I sat across from Gordo and Kate grabbed a glass bottle from behind her back.  
  
"Ok guys were going to play spin the bottle."  
  
What? Did I just hear Kate say spin the bottle? What if I get stuck with Tudgeman? My life could be ruined.  
  
" These are the rules. Simple and Sweet. Kind of like me." Kate and Claire giggle  
  
Figures Kate to say something like that.  
  
" The rules Kate."  
  
That was the first time I had heard Gordo talk in a long time. I didn't dare look him directly in the eye, but how could I get away without a little glance.  
  
" Yea, whatever, anyways the rules. We spin the bottle.  
  
" Obviously Kate."  
  
" Tudge will you stop interrupting."  
  
" We spin the bottle, the people have to be boy/girl and then we go into the closet and you're in there for 10 min. You can only go in there once with someone. So you can't like get picked every time and just keeping going in and being a slut."  
  
" Great, just the game to play when there's hardly any good girls in the room."  
  
Good girls? What was Gordo talking about? ME ME ME ME ME! Hello. Though the chances of him and me in the closet together were slim. I could see where he was coming from. I could have to be put with Larry Tudgeman. The thought of being stuck in closet with Tudgeman sent a quivery chill down my spin. It wasn't the chill that you get when something good happens. It's the kind of chill that you get when you wake up and your pet fish is dead and you have to scoop out of the tank.  
  
" Well I guess I get to go first."  
  
Of course the beauty queen got to go first. I knew who she wanted to get to, Ethan. If you had put me in this situation a month a go, Ethan would have been the guy I wanted in the closet. But things were different now and I didn't care about Kate or Ethan.  
  
Kate grabbed the bottle and spun it. She reached in purse and grabbed a roll of lifesavers mints and popped one in her mouth, like she knew that she was getting Ethan. Oh how much did I want her to get Tudgeman. It was the sweetest revenge that could ever happen to her that I wasn't apart of.  
  
The bottle slowed down and finally it stopped. My mouth dropped open and everyone started laughing, except Kate. The bottle stopped at Tudgeman. Maybe there was a God and he was actually on my side this time!  
  
" I want a re-spin, this isn't fair."  
  
" Oh it's fair Kate, you never said anything about re-spins. Now you and your Romeo off to the closet."  
  
Gordo always had a way to diss Kate when she really deserved it. Kate got up and so did Larry. I knew he was happy. But I wish I could be in that closet to see what was going on.  
  
" I got a watch!"  
  
I had the power I had a watch and I could give Kate as much time as I wanted. Oh is revenge sweet. As soon as the door closed I started the time. There was an awkward silence for a long time.  
  
I looked over at Ethan and he was staring at a wrapper next to the trashcan. He had the looks. His hair was perfect. But all that hair I think had over grown and out weighed his brain causing him to not be to bright at all.  
  
Claire had a mirror was looking at her hair and making sure she looked perfect.  
  
I looked at Gordo. He looked extra good that night. I don't know if it was just the thought that I could get to apologize to him or if I really liked him and over looked him all these years. There were a couple of times that I thought he liked me but I never really took it into account until recently. I think it was that I didn't want things to change even though I knew that they would eventually. I never wanted to admit.  
  
I decided to break the silence.  
  
" Boy I wish I could be in there."  
  
" Yea, I know what you mean."  
  
Ethan was to caught up in the wrapper that he didn't even realize I said something and Claire just gave me a dirty look. I knew that Gordo would be the only one that would get what I was saying. I gave him a small smile and he just looked away.  
  
I figured it was best if I just didn't say anything at all. The time went slow without talking and I figured it was going even slower for Kate. I looked down at my watch and the stopwatch part said, 00:11:37. I guess I had put her through enough torture. I got up and knocked on the closet door  
  
" OK you little love birds, its time to break it up."  
  
The door opened and Kate and Larry walked up. I figured Kate didn't let Larry touch her and nothing happened at all.  
  
" Ugh that was about the worst 10 minutes of my life. Lizzie it's your turn."  
  
I looked at Kate and gave her a devious grin. This was it; I took a deep breath and spun the bottle. Everything went in slow motion until the bottle slowed down. As soon as it stopped I looked up and saw who I was paired with. I gathered my confidence and gave him a slight smile.  
  
Author Note: Hehehehe I bet you want to know who Lizzie got paired with! Well your just going to have to wait. It shouldn't be to long before I update because I am as into this as you are. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. A Moment to Change the World

Ooo so have you guys been anticipating this moment to read this one for awhile. I thought I would leave you hanging a little longer. I hope your enjoying this story! But enough with leaving you just hanging here ya go the story!  
  
This was it, now I could fix everything. We both got up and headed to the closet. It was like the movie the Green Mile. My last walk, even though I knew I would come out alive.at least I hoped I would.  
  
I walked in first, unsure of what was to come next. My fingers and the rest of my body was trembling. The closet seemed to be getting hotter every minute.  
  
He put his hands in his pocket and said " So."  
  
So? That was all Gordo could say?! We were in a closet together, for reasons unnatural. I knew I had to apologize so things would finally be sorted out.  
  
" Listen Gordo, I did a lot of thinking over what you said the other day and I just wanted to say that I am sorry."  
  
" No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said some of those things. I know its a lot easier to talk to Miranda."  
  
" So were friends?" I asked  
  
" Yea, how could I not be friends with you?"  
  
He smiled I knew he meant it too. He continued  
  
" I missed you at the dance."  
  
" It didn't look like you missed me. Who was that girl you were dancing with?"  
  
Just when things were looking bright I had to get my cocky attitude and screw things up. But I couldn't help it, it just slipped out in that tone of voice.  
  
" Oh. her."  
  
Gordo hadn't said much the whole time we were in there. Which I guess shouldn't really be happening anyways. But there was something on his mind. But I wanted to know what was up with him and the girl.  
  
" Yea her, was she the girl you wanted to ask?"  
  
" Brooke? She just wanted to dance with me because she didn't want to stand at the losers wall on the last dance. But to answer your question, no the girl I wanted to ask didn't come until it was to late."  
  
Was I the girl Gordo was going to ask? I was sure that I was the only person to get there that late. It couldn't be though. But OH how much did I want it to be. I didn't know what to say or do, but I didn't have to because Gordo did. He took a step closer.  
  
" The girl I wanted to dance with ran out on me."  
  
Ok it was me! I can't believe. All my dreams and my wishes came true. I never thought that I would like Gordo like this but it was happening. My body was getting all tingly and I started to shake. But I found the words to continue.  
  
" I'm sorry it's just. I thought that you liked someone else and I was."  
  
Come on Lizzie just say it. I looked down at my fingers. I was playing with a thread hanging off my shirt. I dropped it and folded my hands together. I looked up into Gordo's deep brown eyes. Everything was right and I felt right at ease. I never noticed the physical characteristics about him until lately and he was actually taking the place of Ethan in my head. But I knew it wasn't my head telling me to do that it was my heart.  
  
" I was jealous. I thought I would losing my best friend, who I really like."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
I knew that I had to be the first one to a move. After so many attempts after I found out that Gordo might like me, I knew he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
We both looked up and our eyes locked. This was it were finally going to do what the game intended we do.  
  
Our faces grew closer and I closed my eyes. The instant that Gordo's lips touched mine I felt a over whelming sensation. Everything was gone. Nothing mattered, life for that small moment was perfect. I was everything I thought my first kiss with Gordo would be and more! It was a short kiss unlike the long passionate ones that I had seen in movies. But I know the feeling was better then anything that anyone could ever feel!  
  
We both pulled away. The fireworks that everyone talks I didn't see or feel.with Ronnie. But I sure felt them this time. Usually Gordo has something to say after every little incdent that happens but he was speechless.  
  
" That was nice," I said breaking the silence  
  
" Your telling me."  
  
" You know this is going to change a lot of things."  
  
I had to realize that having a guy for a friend from the start would be hard. Sooner or later Miranda or me would fall for him and he would fall for one of us. But I never guessed it would be me.  
  
" What happens when Miranda finds out?"  
  
" Like she'll care, Gordo, she was to one who realized it first. She's the one that brought me to my senses. You should be thanking her!" we both laughed a nervous laugh. " Like you said its a lot easier to talk to Miranda about certain things then you."  
  
We both knew that our time left was short but I wasn't going to leave without one last kiss. Of course I didn't. This one was longer. I wondered if Gordo felt the fireworks too. I knew he had to have. After all the world must have changed courses in just those 10 minutes. That wasn't hard but keeping it in those groves would be even harder, we still had a whole 4 years of high school left to go through together. But I knew whatever happened we would be best friends forever, Miranda included.  
  
We had each other's back no matter what. The thing was is that I was glad that I had spent the time with Gordo and after the first kiss I wasn't nervous or scared anymore. It felt like old times and I knew it would be just with a little twist to it.  
  
Just as we pulled away, the door opened and guess who none other then Kate was standing there..  
  
Author note! So this was the chapter that you've been waiting is what you wanted? But fans of my work NO WORRIES it doesn't end here. It will soon probably. There will probably be 10 chapters and I might make a sequel! Thanks and please review!! Ya know want too! 


	9. Reactions after the moment!

A/N: I knows its been taking forever to update but I've been reading a lot of other Fan fics and I have been kind of stuck on what to do! Well I have chapter 9 all done. I didn't know where to go from this. But I think that it's going to take on a new path. IT seems like a sweet little innocent story but I have an idea. Of how to make it a little better. I hope my loyal fans will stick with me on it!  
  
" Ladys first."  
  
Gordo, I knew was trying to play it cool. But since when does he do that? Maybe he was just being nice. You never know what's going on inside that brain of his, its never what you expect it to be.  
  
" Thank you." I could feel my face getting hotter and I knew I was blushing. But the cool air was relieving compared to the stuffiness of the closet.  
  
" Yo Liz-zie, how was it?" Ethan winked at me and gave me the thumbs up.  
  
" Yea,. well looks like it's your turn Claire."  
  
I knew Kate was jealous. But I'm sure Ethan had no clue what was going on anyways. Gordo already sat down. I was debating on whether or not to sit by Gordo or take back my regular spot. But what was I thinking of course I was going to sit by him. Everything was out. There was nothing else to hide. Except the whole student body finding out. But they didn't need to know just yet.  
  
I walked over to where Gordo was sitting and sat down and smiled. We were doing a lot of that lately, smiling. I guess its because we always could tell what each other was thinking.  
  
" So what did you guys do in the closet?" Tudgeman asked  
  
" Like it's any of your business. But I am sure that it's more then what you did."  
  
Wow. Gordo wanted to keep it a secret. I guess I could play along. Having a secret with a best friend is one of the best feelings in the world. You and someone else know something that no one else knows and its up to just the two people to keep it a secret. It's a lot about trust and how much you care about the other person.  
  
" What did you do in there Larry?" I questioned.  
  
"Oh we had a good time." Larry said nodding his head and he put his arm around Kate's shoulder and winked at Gordo.  
  
" Eww, nothing so did not happen and Larry if you go around school telling people things that like never happened, you're social life will drop lower then the nothing one you have already. Got it?" Kate quickly brushed Larry's arm of her shoulder. Where's the camera when you need it!  
  
" Yea sure Kate, nothing happened."  
  
Kate could be really mean. She didn't care about anyone but herself. Her image was what kept her popular. I am glad that I'm not popular. I would have to keep up with all the styles and never be able to step out of the box and be my true self. Always wondering what people were talking about. Hoping it wasn't about me. But I didn't have too. Of course I cared when people whispered. But I always know that I have true friends to help me through. Kate on the other hand, had friends but none of them would really be there when she needed it the most. Once things got rocky and trouble was about to happen. Her posse would high tail it out of there. Just when you think she's learned her lesson to, life throws you a curve ball and she's the stuck-up snot that everyone knew.  
  
Everyone had there thoughts about what the others did in the closet but no one truly knew each others feelings. Alls I knew that my heart was still racing. The feeling hadn't gone away. Was that how it was going to be forever?  
  
Things changed, I know they did. I am seeing Gordo through new eyes. His eyes twinkled and his curls were perfect. The way he smiled was like heaven. I always thought liking Gordo would mean ruining or giving up our friendship. But now I know it can only grow stronger.  
  
There wasn't much talk. There hadn't been at all. If Miranda were here there wouldn't be silence. More likely the sounds of two middle school girls cat fighting. You would never guessed that we were all best friends once.  
  
Time was going by slowly, who only knows what Ethan and Claire are up to. I glanced down at my watch.  
  
" Oh 10 minutes are up!" I said looking at Kate " Would you like the honors of getting them?" A sly grin crossed my face.  
  
" McGuire, just because your night was perfect, because you got your future husband doesn't mean you can totally diss me."  
  
The first thing that came to mind was I dissed her! Her life is perfect most of the time and is she an angel when it comes to that? I don't think so! But then after re-thinking was she said. my future husband? I would have denied it a week ago, but now I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with David Gordon.  
  
A/N: I bet your all freaking out! But no to put your mind at ease this it not the last chapter! What has it been like a couple of weeks since I updated? I am so sorry. I have an idea that's I might do to make this longer. It will be a new twist to the story. I don't know if you will like it or not but please review! I am open to any suggestions you might have! 


	10. Small Cat fight and a good Night!

Even with Kate's cocky voice toward me, as I predicted she got up break up Claire and Ethan. Ethan walked out first he was in a daze. His hair was all messed up and lipstick was all over his face and neck. Claire didn't look as messed up, but I think they were the "couple" that actually did something. But the best look was the priceless look on Kate's when they did come out.  
  
Kate grabbed Claire's arm. " I thought you were my friend."  
  
" Uh Duh like always." I guess I might get to see a cat fight after all.  
  
" Well then why did you back stab me like that? You know that I like Ethan, how could you go in there and make a . a." Kate was getting furious the heat was on. " A spectacle of yourselves. It's going to be around school by tomorrow and."  
  
Kate was starting to cry. She had a heart, a broken one too.  
  
" Well that's your problem Kate, you spun, and you got Tudge. Bad luck I guess is just on your shoulders. Come on Ethan lets blow this joint."  
  
Well I guess the posse turns once again and one is the odd ball out. Never fails and it's all Lizzie to the rescue but not this time. but how could I just let her get hit hard like that. Once friends always friends.  
  
" Listen Claire, I don't see how you can do that to Kate. Aren't friends suppose to be there no matter what and always want the better for the other person? How do you get off treating her like scum?"  
  
Gosh, did I say that? I looked around everyone was as surprised as I was. Claire was dumbfounded and Gordo was just looking at me like I had just admitted to killing someone.  
  
" Listen Kate, I never thought of it like that Kate, I'm really sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
Was Kate going to buy that bull? How do they get through life just making up crap that doesn't make sense. Any normal person would get even matter madder. But were not talking about normal people here, these are brain dead cheerleaders. So I bet you could guess what they would do.  
  
" Oh Claire, I guess. But Ethan's mine and you need to know that."  
  
" Yea I do, I'm sorry." Kate and Claire hugged and just like that they were friends. Well the good things in life never last long.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies. There's enough of me to go around." Ethan put his arm around Kate and Claire and they started to head out of the Principal's office.  
  
" Hey! What about me!" Larry got up and went chasing after them.  
  
I giggle and looked over at Gordo. I guess all the excitement of the night was over with. Least I made up with Gordo.  
  
" So you ready to go back?"  
  
I raised my hands and stretched with a big yawn that lasted forever.  
  
" Yea, I'm so tired. Help me up Gordo?"  
  
I reached up for his hand and he grabbed it to pull me up out of my sitting position. Still holding on to his hand I bent down a little to pick up the bottle and the flashlight.  
  
" Not going to leave evidence are you, McGuire?"  
  
McGuire. I never liked it when people call me that. It was worse then Elizabeth. But the worse was when it came from Gordo. Since he still was my friend and you can't hide anything from friends. I stood back up and took at step closer.  
  
" Gordo, will you do me a favor?"  
  
" Anything."  
  
He put his hand to my cheek and then moved it through my hair. There was that spark again.  
  
" Don't call me McGuire, I like Lizzie. I've never liked McGuire."  
  
" Sure, come on it getting late, we need some sleep."  
  
We left the office and headed down the hall hand in hand. Gosh it felt so good. I wonder what it would have been like if we would have admitted our feelings earlier. When we got back in the gym, everyone was asleep. I went back over to where my sleeping bag was and picked it up. I slowly moved my way around all the kids again to where Gordo was sleeping. He smiled and helped me lay it back down and then we both climbed in. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt a hand grab mine and gave it a little squeeze. I knew in an instant that it was Gordo. I knew that I would sleep sound tonight.  
  
A/N : I know it's a short chapter. But I bet some of you are flipping out again because you think that this is the last chapter. Now worries again! Well I might be but I need all your support so I can make it longer. I have an idea that will make this story go on a completely different path. I don't think it will be a sequel, but if any of you have ideas as to what I can do next I might put them into consideration for the up coming chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	11. Good Morning?

A/N: I haven't put this in a while so I thought since I really have nothing more to say, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! I don't think anyone does! But I know a lot of people wish they did!  
"OK! People Up, Up, UP!"  
  
What the? Mr. Dig? I didn't even know that it was morning. Once I fell asleep I never woke up. Well except now. I looked over at Gordo. He was still sleeping. He had one of his brown curls dangling over his face. To think someday I could wake up every morning and see him like this.  
  
" Gordo." I whispered.  
  
I noticed that are hands were still interlocked. I shook it, then brought close to mouth and kissed it lightly.  
  
" Hmm. oh Lizzie, Gosh its morning already?"  
  
" Yup, we better getting packing up our parents will be here soon."  
  
I let go of his hand and got out of my sleeping bag. My old self kicked back in and it as like the past week never happened. I kicked Gordo in the stomach from the outside of his sleeping bag. I heard him groan.  
  
" Come on sleepy head, get up it's a new day and things are waiting to be done!"  
  
Gordo rolled over and rubbed his eyes. I hadn't really noticed the light that was shining in through the windows that were at the top of the gym.  
  
" You know McGui. err I mean Lizzie, were only 14 we have the rest of our lives ahead of us what' s another 10 min?"  
  
We both started to laugh.  
  
" I know but still were not going to be 14 for long, plus I hear there's a shoe sale at the mall."  
  
" I am NOT going shoe shopping, that's what Miranda is for."  
  
" Oh Gordo, Please? Miranda not here and I saw this really cute pair the other day. You could think of it as kind of a first date."  
  
" That's great, so I can tell my grandkids that the first date I went on with my future wife was to go shoe shopping?"  
  
Gordo said wife. I think that the love bug had bitten us both, both pretty hard too. I sank down back to the floor, on my knees. I think now that I came to realization, that it was his turn now.  
  
" Gordo what did you say?"  
  
" Um. I said...oh boy I think I'm in trouble."  
  
" No Gordo that's where you're wrong. Why can't you just except things how they are. If we want to have a future at all, then you have to start talking more about it. Were still friends, we can still talk."  
  
" Yea, I know but its just different it's weird."  
  
" Yea. well enough of this sappy stuff, lets pick our stuff up, I hear shoes calling my name!"  
  
We quickly gathered our things and we both headed to the door. Mr. Dig was standing there saying good-bye and thanks for such a good night.  
  
" Well Mr. Gordon and Miss McGuire, I take it you had a fun night." He winked at Gordo and nudged his arm.  
  
" Wait, what. how did. when were. never mind."  
  
I just shook my head. It was starting to hurt, from confusion and a lack of sleep. But I would have to say it was the best lack of sleep I ever had. But still how is that every teacher we get has some deep dark weird secret about them? I think Mr. Dig knew. Why wasn't he going to bust us right here where our parents were going to come and everything? Well those are just a few un answered questions of Lizzie McGuire.  
  
" Come on Lizzie, I think I hear my dads car pull up."  
  
Gordo was just as dumbfounded as me. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to a bench outside the school to wait for our parents.  
  
" That was just weird. I think I got a headache from that."  
  
" I never got Mr. Dig he always gives us a eerie feeling when were around him."  
  
" Yea, I know what you mean, but least I have you Gordo to ward off all those bad vibes he sends."  
  
We both laughed it off, then Gordo grabbed my hand.  
  
" You know Lizzie I think I might take you up on that shoe offer, I like spending time with you."  
  
" Gosh Gordo make it sound like we never do anything together."  
  
" I know but I mean it's different now, were not Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda anymore. Were just Gordo and Lizzie."  
  
"Yea just Gordo and Lizzie till Miranda comes back, but she'll understand, I know she will, remember we've already been through this."  
  
It wasn't like I was saying that maybe she would understand, because I knew she would 100%. I had to call Miranda as soon as I could. I still needed my other best friend to talk girl stuff with. Gordo never did like it at all when we tried to include him. Though I don't think the one and only time we decided to include Gordo was the time was the best time. He has walked into my room and Miranda was having " that time of the month" problems. He's never wanted to be included in that way again.  
  
" Well since schools almost over and Miranda's going to be gone for awhile this summer and if are parents find out were a 'couple', were not going to be having all night, spend the night, movie nights, without them wondering."  
  
" Yea, so I agree we keep our couple like things to a minium around our parents."  
  
" But Gordo how will you ever resist me?" I let got of his hand and tossed my hair back. I love to tease and kid around with him. Least now I knew things were going to stay semi normal. Just then my mom pulled up in our van. She rolled down the window and Gordo and me both walked up closer.  
  
" Hi Mrs. McGuire."  
  
" Well hi Gordo, so how was the lock-in you two?"  
  
I looked at Gordo it looked like he was blushing. His head was down looking at his feet and one of his hands was in his pocket, the other was scratching his head so you couldn't see his face  
  
" It was great." I finally decided to answer.  
  
" Great, well Gordo looks like your home with us. Your parents called they had an emergency meeting to go to in New York. They had to fly out right away."  
  
" So Gordo's spending the night?"  
  
A/N So you like? I again want to apologize that the last couple of chapters have been taking so long to get out. Well first of all I have to admit that I have had them written on paper but haven't gotten to type them up so finally. Review please. Give me ideas if you want, just remember I am thinking about giving this a new twist! 


	12. Whats on the way

A/N Thanks for the reviews, no need to keep you waiting here ya GO!  
  
" Gordo's spending the night?"  
  
" I guess if Gordo wants too."  
  
" Sure, it's a whole heck of a lot better then staying home alone."  
  
Gordo and me both hopped into the back of my mom's car and she started to head down the road.  
  
" This is going to be so much fun! Mom can you drop us off at the mall, there's a shoe sale I want to go check out. Then can we get some movies to watch tonight?"  
  
" Gordo your going to let Lizzie drag you shoe shopping?"  
  
My mom was making it sound like hanging around with me was a plague. It was just shoes! After all I'm sure Gordo wouldn't want to give up any time he has to spare with me.  
  
" I'm sure it can't be that bad. Plus I can always sneak off to the food court or sports store!"  
  
" Ugh, Gordo. What's always up with you and food?"  
  
" Sorry Lizzie, but I'm a growing boy."  
  
" Ok Gordo were at your house. I'll wait in the car while you go get your clothes. Do you need Lizzie to come along?"  
  
" Well I think I can."  
  
I elbowed Gordo in the side. Maybe that would give him the hint that I wanted to go in there with him ALONE!  
  
". Yea sure Lizzie you can come."  
  
" We won't be long mom"  
  
I hopped out of the car and followed Gordo into his house.  
  
" Geesh Lizzie you didn't have to elbow me."  
  
" Well if you didn't have your mind always stuck on food maybe you would have caught the drift."  
  
I giggled a little and then we went upstairs and into his room. It was weird being in his house alone with him. In his room to top it off.  
  
" Well since were alone, I think we should talk about how much were going to show are affection in public. I mean if we do it too much and everyone's talking about it then are parents might find out."  
  
Gordo was grabbing clothes out of his drawer. I think he was paying attention. It's hard to make sure he is. Sometimes he's completely zoned out.  
  
" I agree, I say we keep it to a minimum."  
  
" So it's settled then."  
  
" Yup all settled, are you ready to go? I'm sure your mom's getting impatient waiting."  
  
Gordo turned around with a backpack in his hands. I had an idea. I took a couple steps closer and lightly grabbed Gordo's face in both of my hands and pulled it towards mine. He knew my plan and closed his eyes as are lips met. This kiss was more long and passionate then the last few because they were cut short and we were nervous. This time there were no fireworks. something better a feeling of peace and all the sudden the world made sense. We pulled away slowly and a smile crept up on my face.  
  
" What was all that about?"  
  
Why would Gordo question a kiss like that didn't he like it?  
  
" Well as you said we need to keep our public affection as minimum as possible and who knows when I'll get to do that again."  
  
I winked at him and then turned and walked out the door. With a gigantic smile. We both hopped in the car as soon as we were out of the house.  
  
" Well kids looks like were off to the mall!"  
  
15 minutes later we were at the Hillridge mall entrance.  
  
" Bye mom, see you in 2 hours?"  
  
" Sounds good to me, be careful and be on time!"  
  
" I know mom we've been through this a hundred times, and if anyone tries to steal me I scream."  
  
" Yea no worries Mrs. McGuire, I'm here to if anything bad happens to Lizzie."  
  
" I know it's just the protective side of me. Bye honey!"  
  
I slammed the door and I turned to Gordo. He smiled and we were off to shoe shop! After about an hour and a half we made are way to the food court.  
  
" If I see one more pair of sandals, tennis shoes or boots I will throw up."  
  
" Oh come on Gordo it couldn't have been that bad."  
  
" Trust me that's not how I would have wanted to spend my time with you."  
  
" And just exactly how would have wanted to spend your time with me?" Detective McGuire is hot on his case. Plus he forgot high heels.  
  
" I don't know I was thinking of more a dinner and a movie for our first date."  
  
" Really? I never knew you had such a romantic side Gordo."  
  
We both laughed it off. Then we both bought ice cream cones and went back out to the front and waited for my mom to come. The sky was getting darker. I shivered a little and as we sat down on a bench Gordo wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm. Looks like a storm is coming in.  
  
A/N Well how do you like it? I think this chapter was more of a boring one but setting up for later in the story. Well PLEASE REVIEW I love to hear your comments! 


	13. Dancing in the Rain

Ch.13  
  
A/n Sorry I've been stuck I really don't know where to go from here but I got chapter 13 done!!!!!  
  
~ Dancing in the Rain ~  
  
" Brr, I hope my mom gets here soon."  
  
I shivered as raindrops started to fall lightly from the sky. That ice cream I had earlier didn't help the situation too much. But Gordo was making sure that I was warm. I was practically where his clothes. He had his arm around me and I was cuddling in his shirt.  
  
" I'm sure she will be, but looks like we get to start movie night a little earlier."  
  
" Yea, if we make it to the movie store."  
  
I giggled, and then I saw my mom pull up and I quickly unraveled myself from Gordo so nothing would be too obvious  
  
" Gosh mom I thought you would never come, we were freezing."  
  
" Sorry Matt glued Lanny's tongue to the washer door and then some how Matt managed to get his arm stuck in the toilet in per suite of his shoe."  
  
I just looked at Gordo and we both broke out in laughter. That was Matt for you a troublemaker extraordinaire.  
  
" So are we going to the movie store mom?"  
  
" If we hurry the plumber should be getting to our house pretty soon, do you guys know what you want?"  
  
" No, but since you need to get home maybe me and Lizzie can walk home its only a couple of blocks and we can take an umbrella?"  
  
I looked over at Gordo I knew he had a plan stirring in that little head of his. You could always count on him to come through at the last moment when he wanted something really bad. I guess that would mean that he really wants me!  
  
" Yea mom please."  
  
" I guess, just be careful, you're my favorite daughter and I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you."  
  
" Mom, I'm your only daughter and I'm 14 ½ which is almost 15, which is practically 16, which is right up there by 18, which is just a little ways away from 21."  
  
" Plus you don't need to worry, Mrs.McGuire, I'll make sure nothing happens to my Lizzie."  
  
" Your Lizzie, what is he talking about Lizzie."  
  
Uh Oh, Gordo had done it, he'd spilled the beans and now he wouldn't be able to spend the night and everyone would know. But there's no need to freak out.  
  
" I mean your Lizzie, I don't know what I was thinking. My head must be catching a cold from being out in the rain."  
  
Good save Gordo. As we winded the streets to the movie store, my head was racing with more thoughts. Things had changed, changed for the better at the moment I would say but what would happen when and if we decided that this was to complicated and we need to call it off. Would are life long friendship be ruined? That's why I never jumped at the opportunity before. I was scared, scared of loving my best friend. Finally we reached the store and me and Gordo hopped out.  
  
" SO what movies does Gordo feel like watching?"  
  
" Anything you want, I want tonight to be special."  
  
" You know by giving be full range on that it's going to be sappy."  
  
" Yea I figured, I would have given in anyways so I'm saving us a fight."  
  
" Why thank you."  
  
I twirled around and went over to the romances.  
  
" How about A Walk to Remember, Pearl Harbor, and Here on Earth."  
  
" You've got to be kidding me, we'll be up all night."  
  
" You said we get to start early so what's the big deal my parents go to bed early and then they won't bother us at all."  
  
" I see where you're going with this, you can't stand the temptation."  
  
" So what if I can't? Sue me."  
  
" We just can't get to carried away cause we know what were capable of doing and I don't want to become a dad at age 15."  
  
" Come on Gordo were smarter then that, nothings going to happen. I'm only 14 who ever said I'm willing to give that up and to my best friend? I don't know."  
  
" Haha, very funny, come on lets go pay for these and get on are way."  
  
We walked up the counter and paid. As we were walking down the side walk the sky got even darker and rain started pouring down harder then earlier. Gordo grabbed my hand and stopped me.  
  
" Promise me that nothings going to change between us."  
  
" Gordo that's all that's happening is change, what do you call what were doing right now, nothings ever going to be the same. I think what you wanted to say was that nothing's going to change for the worst."  
  
" You know me to well Lizzie."  
  
" I know, now kiss me."  
  
" What? Right here in the middle of town where everyone can see?"  
  
" Why do we have to hide? My heart won't let me play games so everyone sees different. Sooner or later they're going to find out. Kiss me."  
  
Gordo leaned in and kissed me softly. It was the most romantic thing, kissing in the rain. He slowly lowered the umbrella and the rain hit our heads soaking us from head to toe. There was a tree behind us so as wee were kissing I slowly moved that way and pushed Gordo up against it. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I pulled away and looked up at him. A raindrop trickled down my nose, I pulled him close and whispered in his ear.  
  
" Have you ever danced in the rain?"  
  
A/N So what do you think about it? Well Review I want A LOT before I put the next chapter I want some input on what you think should happen next!!! 


	14. Darkening Skies

A/N: IM BACK GUYS!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW~  
  
~* Darkening Skies *~  
  
"Have you ever danced in the rain?"  
  
I gave Gordo a teasing smile and grabbed both of his hands. He gave me a look like I was insane but yet he loved every minute of it. I pulled him on to the side walk and we spun around in circles. Finally I collapsed in his arms from laughter. When I finally regained my strength from laughing I looked deep into his eyes. The rain had made him look so cute. His curls were wet and rain was tricking down his face. He looked so innocent and I wished the moment could last for ever.  
  
" You know what Lizzie? I haven't seen you have this much fun in a long time"  
  
" I guess it's the rain, a lot of people think of it as gloomy but I think of it as something more, something wonderful that's unusual."  
  
I sat down on the edge of the side walk in the wet grass. Gordo quickly followed and I just stared up into the sky.  
  
"You're so beautiful Lizzie," Gordo said gently placing his hand on my cheek, wiping a rain drop off.  
  
I blushed, bit my lip, and looked down at the ground. Gordo had always been a sensible person but I never knew him to have such a romantic side. I think that for him it was a first to be so open to another person. I felt so special that of all the people in the world I was the one who got hear and enjoy every ounce of it.  
  
"You know we should get going my mom might start to worry."  
  
" Yea I think you're right plus I need every ounce of energy to stay awake during all these chick flicks you rented."  
  
" Oh come Mr. Tough guy haven't you already sat through enough with me and Miranda what's a couple more going to do to you?"  
  
I skipped ahead with a smile across my face. Things in my life were going so good and I wouldn't let anything change it. I mean of all the people that Gordo could have picked he picked me! I could have died right there. Even though most people would have thought that what were attempting would be terribly awkward it really wasn't, but through all the good stuff I could still feel something that was a little strange about what was happening. I guess it was bound to happen though.  
  
The sky above was still dark and with night coming, it grew darker faster. The wind was starting to pick up but neither of the two had really noticed. They were both so caught up in there thoughts about each other that nothing matter to either of them. Both of the them had been thinking the same thing but neither knew what it was. Everything was fine for now. It was later the two needed to think about, it was later when the two had to start worrying, for it was later that the two would face something that could year them apart from each other.  
  
A/N: Boy has it been ALONG time!!! I bet you guys are all excited about wuts happening. Sry to leave you with suck a weird ending. That ending might not make sense now or even in the next couple of chapters but it will soon. I guess you could say that I haven't written in awhile cause one I didn't kno wut the heck to write about and two I was just really busy. Now I have a question for you! Please I would like to kno wut my readers think should happen next in the l/g relationship. So you guys think that things should get deeper ( more heavy and serious if you kno wut I mean) or kinda just stay how it is now kinda friends with little kisses here and there. Thanks for your help! REVIEW! New chapters will be coming MUCH sooner then this one! 


	15. Inviting questions

A/n: I Told you guys that this one would be up sooner THANX and here it goes!  
  
~* Inviting Questions *~  
  
As we approached my house I felt that something wasn't right. We entered the front door dripping wet expecting to find my mother and get yelled at to dry off. Instead she was frantically running around the house trying to find her keys, at least that's what she kept yelling for.  
  
" Oh thank God Lizzie that your home, why are you so soaking wet? Well never mind that have you seen my car keys?"  
  
" Yea mom sorry there in my room from the last time I took it for a joy ride."  
  
My mom stopped what she was doing and looked up with a serious look on her face. I could tell that something bad had happened because usually she would find that kind of a joke funny.  
  
" Mom. I'm only kidding.."  
  
" Right honey.. oh here they are. Listen your Gammy Mcguire fell down the stairs today and she got rushed to the hospital. We have to go and see how she's doing in sounds pretty serious. Now Matt's over at Lanny's so I'm trusting you kids home alone, ok? We don't know if we'll even make it home tonight and if we do it will be really late. Take care you guys and see you later."  
  
" Yea mom we'll be just fine and I hope Gammy is alright." She kissed me on the forehead and rushed out the door as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
My mom was panicking and I knew I should reassure her that things would be fine. The thought of it just being Gordo and me when she left never crossed my mind until it was. We had are freedom to do whatever we wanted now. The possibilities were endless.  
  
I looked over at Gordo who was once again playing it cool. He plopped down on the couch and had an inviting look on his face. I decided to sit down next to him but not close. Something wasn't right like we were moving to fast and that I had no idea what I wanted. It was just fun and everything was alright just a couple hours ago but now that we were home alone we could do anything and I didn't want to do anything that I would regret.  
  
" So Lizzie, were home all ALONE, what do you want to do?" Gordo put a bug emphasis on the word alone.  
  
" I want to talk" What I said must have shocked him because his smile turned to a confused stare.  
  
" Talk?"  
  
" Yea talk, what's so wrong about that?"  
  
" Well nothing its just that I was expecting you to say something else."  
  
" And just what were you exactly expecting to hear?"  
  
" Well.uh."  
  
" See Gordo we need to talk about where we are in this relationship, I mean have you ever thought that we've been moving to fast?"  
  
" Honestly Lizzie, I've been thinking the same thing too I mean we've only been officially a couple for less then 24 hours but the thing is we've known each other for a lifetime."  
  
" So what are you saying Gordo?"  
  
" I'm saying that it seems like we've been going out for our whole life, like we've been taking it slow. I honestly think that we're moving at the right pace."  
  
" So where does that leave us now?"  
  
" It leaves us where ever you want us to be, I'm game for whatever your up to doing, if you want to watch a movie fine then that's all we'll do tonight if you have something else in mind then we can do that too."  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. I totally understood what Gordo was saying. If I looked at it, it had been like we were going out for years upon years. I wasn't going to let this alone moment pass us by. Who knew when we would have another chance to be alone. I started to get closer to Gordo, closing in on our space that I had made between the two of us.  
  
" Gordo I want to be right about here."  
  
I leaned in and shared with him the most passionate kiss that I would have ever dreamed of having.  
  
A/N: Was the chapter good, bad? Did the convo makes sense? Well I hoped you liked it! This is where things MIGHT start heating up so if your not into those kind of stories then you might want to stop now. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
